mech_x4fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Bloom
The Red Bloom is mind controlling plant created from an muscipula flower and red ooze. It was made by Traeger with the help of Grey, in order to control the entirety of the world's population. History The Red Bloom was made from a muscipula flower, grown at an institute that was trying to bring back extinct plants from the Triassic Period. This building was funded by Harper Futuristics. Kim Grey was instructed by Traeger to collect the flower from the green house. By adding some of his red ooze to the plant, Traeger was able to create the Red Bloom. His plan was to mass produce this plant in order to mind control, and gain total domination of everyone in the world. Biography 'Versus the Thirty (Plant Only)' When a security guard opened a door to the institute, Grey was quick to push him out of the way. She proceeded to break the glass casing where the plant was located, so she could take it for herself. Three security guards showed up, but she pushed one of them out of the way and the flower fell on his face. One guard advised her not to use the plant as she didn't know what it was capable of doing. Grey said she knew what is was capable of and turned into her monster form. One guard ran away, but the other stayed and watched. 'Versus Miami' Harris, Ryan, and Veracity discovered the extinct plant when they were exploring the institute. One of the flowers however, latched on to Veracity's face. Spyder took off his shirt and sprayed him self with a herbicide that's used to control plants' growth, in order to get the plant off her. The flower ended up releasing spores into her blood stream, leaving her feeling "loopy". Harris brought the plant back to the robot and figured out Traeger was using the species as part of his plan, but didn't know in what way they were useful to him. Grey showed Traeger she had managed to get a hold of a muscipula flower, then Traeger added some of his ooze to it, creating the Red Bloom. 'Versus the Monster Within' Morris finds Seth Harper's secret hideout. Harper wants Morris to help him find Grey and Traeger, but it's revealed Morris is under the control or the Red Bloom. He uses the plant to spray a toxin into Harper's face, causing him to fall under Traeger's control. 'Versus the Betrayal' The Red Bloom is mentioned by Traeger when he tells Harper that the plant's control was removed so that they could have a conversation freely. Traeger also tells him how the Red Bloom was created, as well as how it will be used to create a new world. 'Versus Harris' In Brazil, Harris plants the Red Bloom in a green house and builds a machine that extracts red ooze from Trager, and sprays it over the planted seeds. This machine makes the process a lot faster, allowing them to mass produce the plant. By night they were able to successfully grow enough Red Bloom to infect the entire planet. When MECH-X4 shows up, Harris protects the green house the Red Bloom is stored in by standing over it. Ryan doesn't want to hurt Harris so he doesn't take the opportunity to destroy the facility. When the team gets back to Bay City they see the Red Bloom being spread all over the city. Traeger instructs everyone infected by the flower to find Ryan, kill him, and destroy MECH-X4. 'Versus the Infected' The infected crowds try to chase down the team. Some of them try to attack Grace. It turns out that the Red Bloom was being spread over the city by Harris in his monster form. The military, who are also infected, attack both Mark and MECH-X4 using missiles. While Mark and the robot make a successful escape, the missiles end up hitting, and destroying the abandoned fairy. When Spyder is at Hocus Pocus Pizza, Harris starts spreading the Red Bloom to crowds at that location. The infected mobs go inside and attempt to infect Spyder with the Red Bloom, but are quickly stopped by Ryan and Mark. 'Versus the End ' The Red Bloom is spread across London by Grey in her monster form. Right after MECH-X4 defeats Kim, Harris starts spreading the Bloom over another city. Mark is able to defeat Harris, causing Traeger to get very frustrated that Ryan and the team keep ruining his plans. Traeger and Harper decide to travel into space and spread the Bloom without MECH-X4 getting in their. They start by first infecting Egypt, followed by Florida, Buenos Aires, Africa, America, and South America. Veracity realizes the Red Bloom is coming from Space. Traeger takes over Hawaii, but Harper sounds disappointed, mentioning that he has a place there. He also suggests to Traeger to leave Bali uninfected, as there is a place he goes to with a funny waiter, and he doesn't want their personality to change. Both times Traeger goes on to explain that everyone will fall under the control of the Red Bloom, and that the whole world with be theirs. Trivia *The Red Bloom works by releasing spores into the blood stream. *The muscipula flower, the plant Red Bloom was created from, releases a toxin when latching on to someone. This fluid makes the victim drowsy, and unable to think clearly.